Legend of Zelda: A Song of Spirits
by Wodan83
Summary: It has been a year since the fall of Ganondorf when Link wakes up from a nightmare. He is summoned by the Queen of Hyrule as the dream was more than only a dream. He is send off to find the true meaning behind the dream. Disclaimers: LOZ - Shigeru Miyamoto. Story Idea: Vortexia. Covert-art from Deviantart: Talyafera Thank you all for the inspiration
1. Ch 1 - Prologue

_*DISCLAIMER! Most of the characters as described or named are works of art by the respected Shigeru Miyamoto.  
_ _The names that are given to characters that are not named in the series is my attempt of being original. I apologize in advance for any stupidity.*_

 _*Second Disclaimer! Any originality besides my line of story. I got inspired big time by a brilliant author called Vortexia.  
The time and effort for details she puts into her work is unmatched (at least by me that is). Read her story!_

 _That said... let us set off!_

Prologue

In the lands of Hyrule, many legends have shaped the cultures that live in and around the great planes.  
None however have had a greater impact than the one of the Hero of Time. All the races knew of this legend.  
The Hylians, the Sheikah, the Humans, the Zora's, the Kokiri, the Gorons and even the Gerudo knew of it.  
The legend that tells of how Hyrule was once plunged into darkness.  
A darkness that would last over seven years. A darkness brought to the people by the servant of Demise.  
Demise was the God of Destruction. They also knew that the goddesses had foreseen this.  
They had left their blessings behind to defeat this evil.  
It did not take away the fact that Hyrule had been a dark place for more than seven years.

What many people did not know were the details of this legend. They knew that they were saved by a hero called the Hero of Time. Only a few select knew that this hero's name was Link. They knew that their evil emperor was called Ganondorf and that he hailed from the Gerudo Desert. What they did not know was that Ganondorf was just a mask for Ganon, the king of Demons and chosen servant of Demise the God of Destruction. People were happy to finally be saved by a sudden hero but they did not know that Link had been working hard to save the people when he was ten years of age. Plotting together with Princess Zelda who would later become Queen to Hyrule. Their schemes however were thwarted by Ganondorf who had been anticipating their moves and took the opportune moment to strike. He killed the King of Hyrule and drove Zelda from the castle. When Link took up the evil destroying Master Sword from it's resting place he had unknowingly opened a portal to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce of Power resided. The symbol of Power, Wisdom and Courage left behind by the three goddesses. The Triforce broke into three parts and each part found its way to their worthy carrier. The force of power went to Ganondorf who desired and wielded it as no other. The force of Wisdom found its way to Zelda who even in her young age was wiser than most who were much older than her. The force of courage however, had to be earned and it remained in the Sacred Realm. More than seven years later when Link faced Ganondorf for his final battle. The force of courage was released and it empowered Link as he had more than proven himself to the challenge.

When Ganondorf was defeated, Zelda offered Link to restore him to his youthful self and all he had to do was return the Master Sword to its resting place. A voice however told him not to do so just yet. The sacred realm was opened but the Triforce had not been restored yet. Zelda had not doubted his decision which made Link even more sure of his cause.

'When the Triforce of the Goddesses is been made whole again, I swear to close the Sacred Realm again.'

Link had said and Zelda had never doubted his intentions to do so. Peace and quiet returned to Hyrule and evil, though not completely vanished, hid itself in darkness again. The Hero of Time was renowned for his work and kept doing his work as banisher of evil by hunting the remaining dark forces. All had been peaceful and all had been quiet.

But evil never rests.

Even without a true Dark Lord or Demon King, those who are dark of soul will seek to throw life in chaos. It had almost been a full year ever since Ganon was defeated when a dark cloaked figure appeared in Kakariko Village. No one knew who he was, what he was doing in their village or why he had walked amongst the graves in the cemetery for six days before disappearing again. The same had happened a week later on Death Mountain. Another week later the figure appeared at Zora Domain. When Zelda heard of this she send her soldiers to investigate. But the mysterious figure was never seen again after that.

However, he had done his work.

For dark dreams came to two of Hyrule's inhabitants.


	2. Ch 2 - Friends in strange places

_*DISCLAIMER! Most of the characters as described or named are works of art by the respected Shigeru Miyamoto.  
_ _The names that are given to characters that are not named in the series is my attempt of being original. I apologize in advance for any stupidity.*_

 _*Second Disclaimer! Any originality besides my line of story. I got inspired big time by a brilliant author called Vortexia.  
The time and effort for details she puts into her work is unmatched (at least by me that is). Read her story here! s/11857870/1/The-Edge-of-Darkness_

 _That said... let us set off!_

 **Friends in strange places**

A dark cloud covered the green ocean of grass that was Hyrule Field. It spread across the sky as a swarm of angry bees but it sounded as if it spoke in whispers.  
It whispered hatred and wailed in fear. It got bigger and bigger as it eventually blocked out the sun.

'What is happening?' The voice echoed throughout the fields.  
It rang as loud as the pointy ears of its Hylian owner could bear.  
Link looked around and felt that the cloud was surrounding him too. The air smelled foul and it started to fill his lungs.  
On the horizon where the castle of the Royal Family would be there was a light.  
A bright orb of blue light that seemed to float towards Link. It got bigger and brighter and its light stung Link's eyes.  
The air around cleared and he could breathe freely again and the darkness cleared around him.  
As the orb came closer, Link felt more soothed than scared.  
There was no threat coming from the orb as it halted in front of the Hero of Time.  
Link looked at it for a few seconds before he felt the urge to ask it a stupid question. 'Who are you?'  
It came out before Link could stop himself. The spherical appearance of light however answered in an echoing voice.

'Link? Is that you? Why are you a green globe of light?' The voice was known to the Hylian hero.  
It was known very well to be precise.

'Zelda? I should have known. I'm not a globe of light as far as I can see. You however have never been so radiant.'  
There was a moment of silence when Zelda suddenly let out an understanding.

'Oh I see!' She giggled as he usually did. Link who did not understand any of this tried to wreck his brain over it.  
After a while he finally dared to ask what he had been fearing ever since he layed eyes on the clouds.

'Is he back? Ganondorf I mean, Is Ganondorf back?'  
Another giggle came from the blue orb of light and Link felt as if he was laughed at.

'No he is not. Do not worry, this is a dream. Or better yet, a premonition. I think.'  
Link felt the relief settling in his stomach as he sat down on the green pasture.

'A premonition? Of what? If Ganon is gone than what darkness is still a danger to us?'  
Link asked quickly as concern flooded both his voice as well as his body.  
He had defeated the tyrant known as Ganondorf and his true monstrous form of Ganon a year back.  
A terrible vision of the evil tyrant returning was too much for Link to stomach.  
He would face him again if he had to, but he rather would not.

Suddenly the wailing cloud started to swirl in a wild manner.  
Wind rushed past Link's body and he had trouble staying seated as he was.  
Then the swirling cloud transformed into a torrent.  
A huge cyclone that started to ravage the landscape of Hyrule Field.  
Link and Zelda in her spiritual form stood on the ledge near the entrance of Kakariko Village.  
It was away and safe from this sudden change.  
With an exploding sound the vortex caught fire and in the swirling fire, faces were visible to Link.

'What is happening? Can you see who they are?'  
Link asked before gasping in terror as he recognized one of the faces. 'Is that Malon?'  
He almost screamed out loud as the face of Malon seemed to be scorching and begged for him without a sound.

'Yes, that was her.' Zelda's ghostly voice said equally worried.  
The terrified faces of Malon, Talon her father and many other recognizable people started to swirl.  
Faster and faster they seemed to be trapped inside the burning cyclone.  
As the cyclone started to grow bigger and bigger the sound of fire and explosions became almost overwhelming.  
It was so loud that Link barely heard the sound of a chanting song. The voices rose up from Kakariko Village.  
Although it were not the villagers that were singing it.  
It could not be them as the villagers were being drawn towards the torrent of fire.  
A fire that now burned everything that it touched.  
The melody of the song sounded unnerving to Link.  
He had heard the melody before but he could not remember where. The words were strange to him.  
As if spoken in another language, it sounded Hylian but much older.  
Although the song was not happy and bright in nature. The sound of the voices made it ghostly but quite beautiful.  
As if there was a choir of ghosts singing a balad. Link could listen and loose himself to the voices.  
If it wasn't for the burning cyclone in the field that was.

All voices sung in Harmony and there was none that sounded off-key but it was missing something.  
As the song started to get louder and louder a gust of wind was manifesting into another torrent.  
It started to blow harder and harder from the entrance of Kakariko Village.  
This wind however did not feel so evil as the dark clouds that had formed the burning cyclone had.  
Without warning a beam of purple light shot from the entrance and it was aimed at the destructive tornado.  
For a second the flames died and the threat seemed to die with it.  
Link felt relieved as he saw the faces cheer inside the flames.  
However, as it always was in Hyrule, the real threat had yet to show it's face.

From its core the burning winds gained another color. A color that should not be possible in fire.  
A blazing black flame with a white tip started to spark up.  
A figure was forming as the sparking subsided and the flame was now a steady epicenter of the destructive winds.  
A low growl started to laugh and it laughed maniacally.  
The faces who stopped cheering were now seemed to scream in pain.

New faces had joined the Hylian and Human once as Gorons, Zoras and even Kokiri wailed in the swirling fire.  
They all seemed to look at Zelda and Link begging, they could not hear their voices but their faces told them enough.

'What is this madness Zelda?' Link asked as he instinctively drew his sword and raised his shield.  
Protecting himself and the blue orb of light, that was his best friend, behind it.

'They are all consumed by the flames. I do not know why but I know that figure.'  
Zelda said confused and her voice sounded desperate.  
'Let them go, I beg you.' She whispered but it her whisper sounded as a loud echo over the lands.

'Find him, you must find him! Find the leading light, find the one chosen by the Golden Three.' A whaling voice yelled.  
'He alone can empower our voices enough to calm the spirits and make the Demon King sleep.' Another voice said.  
'To keep the darkness at bay, find the Leading Light! Or the Demon King will burn the world forever.'  
The sudden voices that sung their song had combined their voices and screamed in panic.  
Then the torrent of fire burned passed Link and destroyed everything.  
Everything turned to ashes including the great Death Mountain which exploded.  
The explosion had such a force that Link was blown away.

'Zelda!? ZELDA!' Link woke up with cold sweat running down his spine as he looked at his surroundings.  
The familiar wooden home he had made together with his Kokiri friends was lit up.  
The sunlight fell upon the windows and made the room bright. 'What was that all about?'  
Link asked the question out loud as he got up from his bed, knowing he would not be answered.  
He had lived there alone for almost a year. Even Navi had gone back to her spiritual family.

When the choice came for Link to hand over the Ocarina of Time and return to his original timeline.  
He had chosen to stay, promising to return the Master Sword when the Triforce was reforged once more.  
As a child he had nowhere to go but to the Kokiri Forest.  
Eventhough he loved his Kokiri friends he felt that in his current age he could do a lot more for everyone in Hyrule.  
He, unlike the Kokiri, could leave the forest that was sacred to the Kokiri and could visit his friends at Lon-Lon Farm.  
He could visit Zelda and all other friends he had made in the time he had spent saving Hyrule.  
In all freedom he could roam around the fields and hunt for the last monsters Ganondorf had left behind.  
As a result however, Navi had to leave him as she was never destined to stay with him forever.

Link was startled for a second when he heard a loud bang ringing through the comfortable house.  
The echoing was a result of the little amount Link owned and that the house was completely made out of wood.  
He looked around and after a few seconds there was another knock but it continued this time.  
Someone was knocking on his door but apparently he or she could not focus on it.  
The knocking came without rhythm or pattern and Link stood up from his bed to answer the door.

'One moment please!' Link looked at his own reflection in the mirror shield.  
A Gerudo treasure that he had picked up in his adventure last year.  
He sighed when he saw his messy long blond hair.  
The knocking did not stop.  
Even though Link had told the person on the other side of the wooden door that he needed a second.  
Looking at himself he just shrugged as he knew he could not take care of anything for now.  
He put on his green hat and the rest of his tunic on and walked outside.

'Hello?' He opened the door to see nobody standing behind it.  
Link stepped out of his house and looked around to the seemingly abandoned pasture.  
To the right he saw the Deku Sprout with its smiling face in front of his former self the Deku Tree.  
To the left the path that led back to the Kokiri forest and the village of the Kokiri people.  
However there was nobody around that could knock on his door.  
On the floor there were no footprints either that would indicate that someone had stood in front of the door recently.  
The Kokiri barely left any footsteps as they were as light as could be.  
Link had trained himself to find their footsteps in his youth playing hide and seek with them.

'Is there someone out there?' Link asked in a loud voice without screaming.  
There was no audible answer coming back.  
There was an answer given, as Link had to duck to avoid an incoming Deku Nut.  
It gave a small blinding flash on the closed door.  
Link looked at the direction from which the Deku Nut had come and saw leaves being blown upwards.  
For a second they just hovered in the air before they started to swirl around.  
'Saria!' Link uttered happy as he saw a golden glow forming inside the swirling leaves.  
He ran over to the place where the spirit of the Forest Sage and his former best friend Saria appeared.  
Her face and body began to form as green outlines were woven in the golden light.

'Hello Hero of Time, hello Link.' Her voice came as the wind, would it have a voice to speak with.  
It was echoing and seemed to come from another place then her own body.

'How are you Saria? Was it you who knocked?' Link smiled happy and he pointed back at his door.  
The green light took a clearer vision now of the once pretty Kokiri girl.

'I hoped you would recognize the melody of my song when I threw those Deku Nuts at your door.' She said smiling.  
'I'm afraid that I'm a bit rusty in making music however.' Link laughed a little at her silliness and she smiled back.

'Why have you come Lady of the Forest?' Link asked when a comfortable silence became a little less comfortable.

'Lady of the Forest, Sage of the Forest Wind, I have so much weird names these days.'  
She mused and seemed to stare at the Deku Tree.

'All spoken and repeated with respect and love.' Link said trying to comfort the spirit.  
She turned her gaze from the old tree to her old friend and smiled.

'Thank you Link. I miss you and my friends in these woods.'  
Her voice sounded a bit sad but she sighed and her face brightened.  
'Link I am here to warn you, you must meet with the Princess of Fate.' Something Link was already planning.  
'Once more the Hero of Time is needed to take up the Master Sword.' Something Link was already fearing.  
'Not to fight for the living however.' Saria said and her voice darkened.  
'It is those who have passed away that need him.' Saria looked intensely at Link who's confusion was clear on his face.  
'I know this sounds weird and dark but the Princess… nay Zelda will know of which I speak.' Saria said in doubt.  
'Or at least, she can show you the way.' She corrected herself.  
Link nodded as he knew what to do before an eerie voice sounded from all around the Deku Tree Shrine.  
Saria looked up and smiled as her hair started to sway in the wind.  
'Link I must go. My time in Hyrule is limited and I am being called back by the other Sages.'  
Link felt sad at these words and looked at his feet.  
The green light, that used to be his best friend, touched his cheek and he felt a warm glow running over his face.  
A glow that spread througout his body and into his heart. 'Goodbye Hero of Time, goodbye my friend.'  
Saria's voice seemed to fade away as did the glow of golden light.

'Goodbye Saria.' Link whispered and looked up with a tear in his eye, to see the leaves fall to the ground ever so gently.  
Link returned to his house and looked around.  
He packed up his Long Shot and quiver with arrows and a few tunics just to be sure.  
For a quick moment he looked at his Big Goron Sword but Saria's words rang clear in his mind.

'The Hero of Time is needed to take up the Master Sword.'

He grabbed the leather belt that held the blue scabbard and in it the Master Sword.  
He tied it around his waist. Then with a second thought he grabbed the Big Goron Sword too.

'You can't be too sure where that lady is sending me now.'  
He reasoned to himself. He then grabbed the Mirror Shield that he swung around onto his back.  
Looking around he noticed he was ready to go.  
Whatever else he needed was in a leather duffle back that stood at the door.  
He grabbed it and closed the door behind him.

Once outside he felt the sun warm on his face and he stared at the sky above him and sight.

'Off to another adventure and here I was thinking life was getting boring. Me and my big mouth!'

* * *

 **Author notes: Alright, I would love to hear back from you guys! Should I go on? Is it rubbish?**

 **The direction is kinda a love story between Link and Dark Link or as I will call him ... (Thank you Vortexia)**


	3. Ch 3 - The hidden history of the Sheikah

**The hidden history of the Sheikah**

Before the Kokiri could say their goodbye, Link left the sanctuary that had only been broken once.  
Even then it had been broken by small creatures like Deku-Babas, Mad-Scrubs and Skultullas.  
The young adult that clad himself in a special green tunic that he had received for saving Hyrule.  
On his shoulder he wore a white cape that held the royal crest.  
Around the symbol were the Zora, Goron and Kokiri coat of arms.

On his belt he had several pockets. From one of the pockets Link took a shiny blue instrument.  
He put the instrument, known as the Ocarina of Time, to his lips and played a song.  
It was a well-known song for him and a few other people in Hyrule.  
To be specific it was known to the owner of Lon-Lon Ranch and her father.  
The tunes brought Link into a short trance until he was woken up out of it by the sound of a horse neighing close by.  
With a smile on his face he greeted the bravest animal he had ever seen in his life.  
Epona was a mare that he had met and tamed with that very same song he was playing.  
Epona's Song was taught to him by Malon, the now new owner of Lon-Lon Ranch.

He greeted his horse with a joy he always got from seeing her. 'Hi there girl. I'm so happy to see you.'  
Link patted her flanks as she huffed happy and nuzzled him. 'I'm summoned by our favorite damsel!'  
The horse whinnied with a high pitch and turned for Link to get on.  
'Yes we'll see your handsome steed as well. Zelda's horse has been fancying you for a while hasn't he.'  
Epona whinnied again, full excitement and nodded her head as Link got on.  
He started to ride and picked up a tempo that wouldn't tire Epona too much.  
But he made sure it would not take him too long to reach Hyrule Castle.  
The scenery of Hyrule Field was verry well known to the young adventurer.  
Never would he stop being impressed by its green and peaceful nature.  
Ever since he defeated Ganondorf the blight that was spreading on the field had disappeared.  
Leaving green pastures and large trees and ponds that held many lifeforms.  
Low to the ground, just above the grass, streams of colored lines of light could be seen flying around.  
People called them Grass Pixies, nobody knew where they came from but everyone was happy to see them.  
It illuminated the grass at night for a few hours before all would go completely dark.

From afar a rising noise of clanging armor and shouting men could be heard.  
Link looked up from his thoughts and saw soldiers of the Royal Army riding towards him.

'Master Link!' A shout came from the group and Link pulled at Epona's reigns to slow her down a little.  
The group of Hyrule soldiers approached Link slower so they would not come across intimidating to the young man.  
Their captain got off his horse and bend his knee in front of Link.  
It was an action that Link would never be able to get comfortable at.

'Please don't…' But the captain gave Link a stern look telling him that it was just the way of things.

'We have been send by Queen Zelda sir. She requested your presence posthaste.' Link got a little smile on his face.  
'I take it that you knew already sir. Seeing that you are already on your way to the castle.' Link nodded.

'I am... Posthaste.' He added a little cheeky and the captain chuckled.

'I will never understand the bond that you have with our queen. I am just happy that it exists.'  
He got on his horse and together, Link and the soldiers raced each other to the castle.  
At the castle they slowed as people came out of Castle Town and visitors crossed the bridge to get in.  
'A mighty horse she is master Link.' The captain of the guard said as he nodded towards Epona.  
'I take it that she is Malon's finest?' Link nodded and praised Epona by petting her flanks.

'She is and she has been my loyal friend from a young age.' Link told the captain.  
'What if, after I had my audience with the queen, you and I go for a tankard of mead?' Link asked the captain.  
He looked amused and nodded knowing better than to hope that would happen.

When Ganondorf was defeated by Link, the castle that Ganondorf had built fell into the pit of lava.  
With magic it had been hovering above that pit for seven years.  
The gap had closed with a violent explosion and it had left a great foundation to build a new castle upon.  
A new castle for the royal family, now and in future generations.  
Zelda herself had drawn a plan and a painting on how she would like her new castle to look like.  
She had dedicated it to everything that made the realm of Hyrule so special.  
She had ordered the castle to have at least accommodations for Gorons and Zora's.  
Furthermore there were shrines dedicated to the Deku Tree, Lord Jabu-Jabu and even the Desert Goddess.  
Enough chambers to give shelter to almost everyone in Hyrule and green trees and plants to honor the Kokiri.

Whatever the plans had been however, there was still only the foundation.  
Three quarters of castle wall and the Royal Tower that stood as a beacon to those who wanted to visit the Queen of Hyrule.  
Zelda was an active and beloved leader but her castle would take time to build.  
A lot of workers, including Gorons and Zoras worked hard every day to put back the glory that was once Hyrule Castle.  
Link rode Epona towards the center of this building pit to see another one of his true friends.  
Besides Saria of the Kokiri, Epona his horse and Malon of Lon-Lon Ranch.  
Queen Zelda was one of his truest friends that he ever had the pleasure of meeting.  
The Queen of Hyrule turned around and a smile grew on her face when their eyes met.

'I had no idea that my soldiers rode so fast.' She said when Link got off Epona.

'As if I need royal messengers to know when my queen and friend needs me.' Link chuckled softly.  
'Beside the dream, I was asked to come here.' Link said with a smug smile.

'Saria?' Zelda asked with a look of dis-believe.

'In a cute little torrent of leafs. Can you believe that?'  
Zelda as a queen could not laugh as loud as anyone in her kingdom.  
She had to hold up a certain level of stature. Even if she met up with friends.  
Therefore she closed her eyes and chuckled softly.

'I actually can.' Link nodded as he agreed with her and then moved on to hug her.  
Zelda relaxed after a few seconds to hug her friend back.  
'Good to see you again Link. Please walk with me.' She started to walk herself, preceding Link towards her tower.  
Inside the queen led Link up the tower and into her work room.  
'How have you been?'She asked when she sat down behind a large desk.

'I am doing good, thank you. A bit quiet at times but I fill that time up with hunting monsters so it's all good.'  
Zelda nodded in understanding.

'So the Kokiri aren't giving you a hard time?' Link shook his head.

'Mido does of course but I don't mind him. They are leaving me alone when I want and I help them if I can.'  
Link said and then kept quiet. He was there for a good reason, it was not a social call.

'So what was that dream all about Zelda?' Link let go of his formal matters and Zelda seemed to relax herself too.

'I have an idea but I have not been able to ask Impa about it yet.' She answered her chosen hero.  
Link knew that she would not tell everything she suspected until she would have spoken to her old mentor.  
To his surprise she actually did continue on the matter.  
'Link what do you know about the Song of Shadows?' Link slowly walked towards the window and racked his brain.  
He always felt so dumb when he was with Zelda and she seemed to know so much.

'Does it have to do with the moaning and howling that I heard in the Shadow Temple?'  
He asked when he remembered the eerie wailing he had heard when he visited the ghostly Shadow Temple.  
Zelda looked back at him and he knew she was impressed.

'It has everything to do with that temple. I…' She hesitated long before continuing.  
'I would like to tell you a little about the history of Hyrule.'  
Link nodded and sat down in a chair opposite Zelda's chair in front of her desk.  
'First of all, I want you to keep an open mind to whoever I tell you to be the enemy.' Zelda said carefully.  
'As you have experienced, people and times change a lot.' Link simply nodded as he had been doing that all his life.

'Alright, from the top of my head.' She took a long breath and thought for a second.  
Then she stood up and walked over to one of the walls.  
'Long before my father united the kingdoms, the realm of Hyrule was divided into smaller kingdoms.'  
She pointed link to a map that was on the wall.  
'There was the Hylian Kingdom with my father as the king, that had its base in Lake Hylia.'  
Link recognized the lake as he had been there a lot recently.  
'Then there were the Humans with their small Kingdom right here where we have built our castle.'  
She pointed at Castle Town and then slided to the north.  
'The Goron Kingdom on Death Mountain with Darunia as their king or Big Boss.'  
Link chuckled and nodded as he was called True Brother among the Gorons himself.  
'The Zora's had their kingdom in Zora Fountain and their King was Zora the sixteenth of course.'  
She pointed out the lands to the east.  
Then there were the Sand Tribes of the Desert before they were reformed into the Gerudo Empire.'  
Zelda took a little break as her hand crossed the desert lands.  
She waited for Link to react. Seeing her face, Link knew it was the reaction she had been expected.

'Empire? The Gerudo Thieves were an empire?' Link asked surprised and Zelda nodded.

'Their emperor Khamahal was actually one of my father's best friends.' She told an even more surprised Link.  
'They had made it a tradition to celebrate their alliance. The peace between the kingdoms.' she continued.  
f'The kings and queens with their loyalists would celebrate organize a huge festivity.  
One that was hold in your honor after you defeated Ganondorf.'  
There had been such a feast almost a year ago. Queen Zelda herself had made sure there was one.  
'They used to celebrated it on Hyrule Field. Near Lon-Lon Ranch to be precise.'  
Zelda said and Link could not help but to smile.  
'Talon and his father Halon would provide them with mead and honey milk and food.' Zelda said lovingly.  
'The celebrations were open for all comers and would last up to three days.'

Zelda and Link thought about the same thing so it seemed. These ccelebrations should return to the lands of Hyrule.  
'Music and games were played and it was a sight to behold.' The mention of her father made Zelda swallow in sadness.  
'My father and the rest of the kings would toast each other in front of their servants.' Zelda held up her hand in a toast.  
'Just to show their intended promise of more peace. The people knew and never doubted it.' Then her gaze became dark.  
'However Khamahal was murdered one day by his own brother.' Link saw Zelda swallow away her emotions.  
'A few months before the great war in which you have been victimized and turned you into an orphan.'  
Zelda took another breather and Link bowed his head a little sad.  
He had never consciously met his mother or father and that was all because of a civil war.  
'It was the work of Gargaran his brother that started the great civil war.'  
She put a 'WANTED' drawing of a angry looking man on the table.  
'In his greed Gargaran drove many Humans and Hylians into slavery and even claimed Kakariko Village as his own.'  
The mention of Kakariko Village stirred Link as he noticed he was missing one kingdom.

'I thought Impa build Kakariko Village? Where are the Sheikah in all of this anyway?'  
He asked curiously as the queen gave him a meaningful look.

'Coming to that in a second.' Zelda took a zip from her honey milk and walked over to the window.  
Now it was her turn to stare out of the window with a look that seemed to be lost in memory.  
'They say that the Sheikah are extinct, gone for all times.  
However I have reasons to believe that they are lost rather than dead.' It was a statement of hope.  
'Impa took me away from this castle years ago and taught me all about her culture.  
The Sheikah have no king, nor a queen.' She said with a smile at Link.  
'They have elders, mostly women, that are wise and who lead the clans of the Sheikah warriors.'  
Zelda gave Link a book that read: The mysteries of the shadows.  
'They were always called the Shadow People by those who did not know them and rightfully so.'  
Link had heard of them but did not ask about it yet.  
'You see, unlike many other races, the Sheikah believe that this life is only one of many.  
A prelude of a never ending adventure.' Zelda pased around her chamber.

'When someone dies, the Sheikah do not mourn their death but celebrate the completion of a life.'  
She thought about her words before continuing.  
'They celebrate what the person who died has experienced and can take with them into their next adventure.  
They celebrate the next life so to say.'  
Link nodded as he understood the meaning of Sheikah believes.  
'They are not glad someone died but rather that they lived.'

Link who could see a reasoning in this, smiled and saw his own funeral pyre.  
With drunken Gorons telling tales about their brother to the Zora's and anyone who would listen.

'The Sheikah are trained from the day they turn eight up to when they are sixteen in the basic fighting arts.  
They are being taught how to merge with shadows and how to move among people without being seen.  
When they turn sixteen, they are tested in the Arena of Shadows. If they survive they are true warriors of the shadow.  
It is harsh, but tradition I guess.'  
Zelda chuckled. 'Mind you, no Sheikah child has ever died in there. It is a test of overcoming fear.  
What is amazing however is the song that you learn.  
A song that has been passed from one generation of Shadow Walkers to the next.  
I have never learned it however as I am no true Sheikah.  
The song represents the calming of the spirit and make them see that they must move on.  
Onwarts to what comes next eventually.  
It is the song that the Sheikah use to guard over the death.'  
She sighed and looked back at Link, half expecting that her friend would have fallen asleep.  
Link however always found the Sheikah history fascinating and listened to her without much interruption.

'Their role in this horrible civil war was divided. The conquering of Kakariko Village was not difficult.  
It is not well guarded at all.  
However, it sparked the entire war eventually. Gargaran had spread lies and false evidence amongst the Sheikah.  
In their time they have always protected the kingdoms.  
They always protected the lands that the Goddesses had created.  
They always protected travelers from harm.  
The Sheikah had small settlements that served as the watchtowers for the Hyrule Kingdoms.  
Therefore their sign, their banner has always been that of the ever watchful eye.  
Samples of their enclaves are on top of Death Mountain.  
The fishing pond at Lake Hylia used to be a hiding place of the Sheikah.  
Beyond the cemetery of Kakariko Village is an actual village that was made by the Sheikah.  
I think it was the largest one they had.  
It was there that Impa took me and trained me, but I digress.  
Filled with lies and burning hate the Sheikah rebelled against the Hyrule kings.  
Together with the forces of the Gerudo warriors they fought a terrifying war with the united kingdoms of Hyrule.  
In a bold move Gargaran attacked the human city. This city to be correct.  
They killed their king and publicly execute their prince.  
At that time Impa, insulted by the invasion of Kakariko Village left my father's side, with his permission.  
Together with other Sheikah loyalists she took back Kakariko Village in a swift assault.  
My father received word of what Gargaran had done and took his warriors to storm the Human city and free its people.  
The battle he had to fight was brutal and the full betrayal of the Sheikah showed its face at that point.  
Some of my father's bodyguards killed the rest of the loyalists and soldiers around him.  
It gave Gargaran the opportunity to kill my father.'

Link sat in a trance listening to the story. All he had ever heard was that there was a war some time ago.

'However this was the exact moment another king was waiting for.  
A scheme had been made to dispose of Gargaran and his blind ambition for power.  
The king of the Gerudo Thieves, the original female thieving guild turned on his usurper king.  
Without too much thought, or so it seemed, he claimed the head of Gargaran.  
He said that he had done it in the name of his true king Khamahal.  
He then ordered his soldiers to return.  
The soldiers who had been fighting the human and Hylian soldiers right in front of my father's eyes.  
With a single line they were ordered to retreat and so they did. They retreated back to the dessert.  
Then the Gerudo leader told my father, that this war was never meant to happen.  
In a flamboyand and obvious unreal manner, he bowed for my father before leaving our kingdom. .  
Leaving behind a perfectly planted seed of trust for my father to nurture.  
Ganondorf had executed his betrayal of Gargaran and the rescuing of my father perfectly.'

Link looked up at the name of Ganondorf and Zelda nodded.  
There was an understanding between them that Ganondorf had probably been behind the entire war all this time.

'Without a good leader and too afraid to face the Wise ones, the Sheikah rebels fled.' Zelda now came to the hard part.  
'They returned to the shadows where they had come from and the only place all Sheikah can go.  
No matter what they had done or whatever happened in their lives.' Zelda said hinting Link that he would have to guess.

'The Shadow Temple?' Link tried and to his relief Zelda smiled and nodded.

'The Shadow Temple was once a place of worship. A place of darkness, death but also of peace and tranquility.  
Enraged with the betrayal and the murder of many of the Kakariko Village inhabitants however, Impa led an army of Zora, Goron and Hylian soldiers to the temple.  
To enter the temple there used to be a bridge. The small army entered the temple, massacred the traitors who had not put up a fight anymore at that point.  
Then they burned the bridge behind them before leaving the temple forever.'

Zelda had tears in her face but Link knew not to disturb her.  
He wanted to comfort his friend but these tears were tears of shame and a great tragedy.  
A tragedy that could not simply be wiped away or cheered up.

Zelda swallowed a lump that blocked her speech for a second and coughed.  
'This was something Ganondorf had anticipated on also. The massacre disturbed the Song of Shadows so bad that the so called Leading Light left the holy song.'  
Link had heard that name before and attempted to speak but Zelda held up her hand to stop him.  
'Yes the Leading Light is what I ask you to find.' Another hand raising stopped Link again.  
'No sorry, I do not know who or what to look for or where exactly to find it.' Zelda smiled apologetic.  
'But as you might have guessed. I do have a clue.'

Link smiled as he knew Zelda would be the one to indeed have a clue.  
'All in life is connected, everything is as it is and everything has a mirror to reflect itself. From a drawer she took out a piece of parchment and unrolled it.  
'This is the basic of the religion of our creators. There are the three goddesses, they form the Triforce of Power.'  
She showed Link the Triforce of Power.  
'They stand, as you know for Power, Wisdom and Courage. Around it there are several elements.  
Think where you have been last year.' She said and Link nodded.

'The Temple of Water, The Temple of Fire. Reflecting temples with opposite elements.' Zelda had a michievous smile.  
'Why then do we only know of seven temples?' Zelda asked, getting excited.  
'There is one temple not reflected. The hidden Temple of Light that has been sealed away does exist but there is no opposing Temple.' She corrected herself.  
'At least, not known to us. Until now.' From another drawer she took a thick book and placed it on the table.  
'This is a storybook with stories from the old days. My mother used to read from it to me and I kept it for sentiment sakes.' Her voice trembled a little.  
'When you told me some of your adventures it jogged my memory to one particular poem.'  
She opened the book to where she had placed a silk ribbon.

'To give peace to the restless spirits, the voiceless must be heard again. In time of darkness the sound of the First Light will be lost.  
Unheeded in darkness, in the shadows it hides until the light will notice the cost.  
The wind will blow and bring forth a hero, tired and alone. To find the First Light, his old life must be out grown.  
To the burning wind, this gentle breeze must fly. Or the First Light is destined to die.'  
Zelda looked at Link who thought about it for a second.

'The Gerudo Desert or Death Mountain?' Link asked as he took the burning part to heart.  
Zelda flipped a few pages with a smile. Link didn't know why she was smiling he tried to understand.

'This is a piece of text that clarifies it.' Zelda shrugged. 'I hope.' She read again.  
'The story is about a prince that flees from battle to find his true love but ends up… I think death.'  
Zelda looked at him apologetic for the weird story.  
'As he traveled to the sands where the winds burn as hot as the sun, his mind was on his promised love.'  
Zelda flipped a page or two and her finger traced the story.  
'At last he had found the house where all was dark and he opened the door letting in the sun.  
For the first time in a thousand years.  
He called and shouted for his true love but received no answer.  
When his voice got raw and died in the end, the door closed behind him.  
Trapping him into darkness forever, never to be heard again.'  
The queen gave a sad face at Link. 'Tragic don't you think?' Link chuckled and nodded.  
'But it gives hints, this book is written by my mother and she taught me how to read it.  
They are love stories or poems but also the true history and destiny of Hyrule.  
The book states that the Temple of Darkness can be found in a desert.

I guess the Gerudo Desert. It speaks of a house where al is dark.' Link nodded and connected the dots.

'House to the gods, a temple. Where everything was dark. So the Temple of Darkness.' Zelda nodded enthusiastically.

'The last line says, never to be heard again. I would say never to be seen again. It would make more sense.'  
Link agreed and got up.

'So you want me to ride into the desert.' Zelda nodded.  
'To look for a temple that has never been found.' Zelda nodded again.  
'To find a light or a voice. Or a singing light?' Link asked and Zelda nodded again.  
'I guess that isn't imposible.' Link sounded a little desperate but smiled at his friend.  
Zelda looked desperate and walked around the table and grabbed Link's hands.

'I am so sorry for asking you to do this but I trust no-one else to do it.' Link took off his hat and scratched his head.

'Of course I will go, I will go immediately.' Suddenly Zelda hugged him and Link hugged her back.

'Be careful.' She almost begged the hero and he smiled.

'I think I will never have that mead with the captain.' Link complained and Zelda laughed.

'I will buy him and his man a round in your name.' She promised and Link knew she would keep that promise.


	4. Ch 4 - The boy in the Burning Serpent

_*DISCLAIMER! Most of the characters as described or named are works of art by the respected Shigeru Miyamoto.  
_ _The names that are given to characters that are not named in the series is my attempt of being original. I apologize in advance for any stupidity.*_

 _*Second Disclaimer! Any originality besides my line of story. I got inspired big time by a brilliant author called Vortexia.  
The time and effort for details she puts into her work is unmatched (at least by me that is). Read her story!_

 _That said... let us set off!_

 **The boy in the Burning Serpent**

A dry wind stung on Link's face as he and Epona slowly trudged through the hot sand. The horse did not complain more than link himself did. Both of them wore protective clothing around their face to keep the flying sand out of their eyes and mouth. Link had covered himself in a brown cloak and the hood was firmly locked on his head with help of his hat and in front of his mouth he wore a black cloth that had taken from the Zora armor. Breathing was easier through this specially made piece of clothing.

'Why the desert? Why is it always the worst of all places that I am send to. Why does she never just invite me and say: "Hey Link I baked you a pie, want a piece? Or something like: "I want you to go to lake Hylia in the summer and find me a fish." Epona huffed in protest and shook her blond manes. 'Indeed, it's always the same. "Hey link I want you to find a piece of iron in an active volcano. Hey Link there is a light in a hot desert go find it for me." LOOK AROUND YOU! THEREIS NOTHING BUT LIGHT! THE LIGHT IS EVEN BURNING ME!' The complaining was helping, as Link syphoned strength out of the annoyance. 'Sure I can do this' Link said and Epona whinnied in protest. 'We, we can do this.' He looked around and his point of orientation was still visible. He had passed the Goddess of Sand two days ago but her grandeur still rose above the horizon for all to see. 'We need water girl.' Link said as he heard the horse whiny weaker than she had all day.

Link got off the mare and looked around, there was nothing but sand and rocks around. After a few seconds he saw what he was looking for. 'Come on Epona.' He said and felt his numb legs waking up. 'Sure who needs legs anyway right?' He said as he felt the painful sting of a waking muscle shooting up his body. When he reached the desert plant he took out his Ocarina and removed the breathing cloth from his face. He played the Song of Storms and the skies immediately packed clouds that poured water all over Link and Epona. Link removed his cloak and top clothing as he knew the rain would only last for a minute. It always lasted a minute but the amount of water could fill a puddle in seconds. 'Thank you goddesses.' He yelled at the sky. Of course there was no answer but Link liked to think that Farore, Din and Nayru were up there laughing their golden butts off at everything he had to do to safe their creation.

After the shower Link could think more clear and he looked around. The day was coming to an end and the temperature slowly dropped in a noticeable pace. 'Up there.' He said more to himself than to anyone. He pointed at a cliff that seemed to be ideal to camp and oversee the desert for miles. With some effort he and Epona scaled the cliff and as soon as they were at the top Link noticed that the place had been used before. Old burned wood, covered in sand was in the middle of the open surrounding. Tracks of at least three horses and feet had been made around the fireplace. 'Three riders, about two days.' Link collected from the evidence. Before the sun set Link had dug a hole in the ground and played the Song of Storm once more to make the puddle fill with water. He had also put four jars on the ground that filled with water too. 'To your health girl.' He said as he raised a jar to his mouth. The horse shook her manes and bobbed her head as she gulped the water in herself.

'A little water for an old man?' The sudden voice came after an hour when Link was standing at the ledge of the cliff. As always it was surprise rather than shock or fear that made Link look back.

'Good evening.' Link said and with an eye on Epona he watched how the man sat himself at the fire. 'Help yourself, please.' The man nodded gracefully but did not pick up any of the jars. Link's suspicion grew as he looked at and around the old man.

'What brings an energetic young man like yourself into the Desert of the Death?' The old man asked with a croaking voice.

'I thought this was the Gerudo Desert.' Link said confused and looked back at the Goddess of Sand that had her beacons lid by the Gerudo Thieves already.

'Ah yes, a name given to this place by those women.' The old man said with a chuckle. 'Look around you young man, does this look like a place any living person would want to be?' Link looked around and could not disagree. He was there because he was asked to be there. He could not refuse the Queen of Hyrule of course, nor his friend for that matter.

'I guess you have a good point. If this is such a place of horror as you say, what brings you here then?' Link asked with a calm and soothing voice. The man did not look at him and concentrated on the fire.

'That was my question first.' He suddenly said right at the moment Link thought he would not get an answer. Link nodded and like the man stared at the dancing flames.

'I'm looking for the House that is ever dark.' He thought that maybe such a name would spark up a tale or a folkloric legend that could help him. The man however kept quiet for a while.

'The hidden palace of the usurper Emperor Gargaran. The house of Black Magic. It has some names. Why would you be looking for a place that was hidden by the gods themselves?' The man asked in an ominous voice while making sure he had no eye contact with the hero. Link looked at the old man and considered if or not to tell him anything he was told.

'The queen of Hyrule herself asked me to find it. Something to do with souls.' Link said as casual as possible. The man looked at the stars above him and smiled.

'The Goddess of Sand has a troubled tale. How she came to be, how harsh she is to her subjects although she does not want that. It is a tale for someone to tell you, someone who is not me.' The man said and then looked at Link.

'Who are you, or better yet, what are you?' Link asked in a whispering voice. He had noticed how the man had not drank any of the water. He also did not have a shadow. Something Link had seen the moment the man had spoken to him.

'What am I? A mirage. A memory or an echo of the dessert.' The man said and smiled. 'I am impressed young man. The last thing I am allowed to tell you, is that the Goddess of the Sand looks into the darkness. That is something that all the tales agree on and tell you.' Without any further warning the man just disappeared in a gust of sandy wind and it flew into Link's eye. Instantly sleepy, Link fell to the floor and did not wake until the morning sun rose up from the horizon.

'The Goddess of Sand looks into the darkness.' Link repeated over and over looking back if he saw the statue of the Goddess was still facing him. As he saw the face staring blank at him he spurred Epona to make some more speed. He did not know how far he had to travel but he thought it to be miles away. After several hours Link's back hurt too much from riding his horse and got off. 'I'll walk for a while girl, you best take it slow too.' He said with a hoarse voice. He had not drank in a while and the horse whinnied thankfully. They climbed one of many sand dunes and Link's legs hurt when he arrived at the top. Something made him trip and he tumbled down the hill of sand. Every roll hurting his hands and every bare spot of skin that was exposed to the hot sand's burning touch. 'Go somewhere and find this very important thing that I do not know how it looks.' He said out loud. 'Does she even care if I ever return or not?' Link shouted in the baking air. He returned to the top to see what happened to Epona but as soon as he got to the top he heard her whinny at the bottom behind him. 'You must be kidding me.' He sighed and looked at the sandy ground and saw what made him trip. A bleu pyramid formed stone that protruded out of the sand was in the middle of the sand. 'I know that kind of stone.' Link said to himself recognizing it as a stone of time. He took out the Ocarina of Time and while he played he saw a blue light surrounding the stone on the floor. Thinking he had banished it in the void of Time. He felt good that nobody else could trip on this stone again, but pride usually does come before the downfall. Link tucked his Ocarina away as suddenly the sand started to sink around him. 'Wait how big was that stone?' Link asked himself thinking the tip of the stone was that of just a little piece. However the sand now started to rumble and before Link even noticed what happened, he sank deep into the sand. It did not crush him however as he was sucked down a stone pipe. The adrenaline of being tossed and tumbled around inside the stone pipe made Link scream his lungs out. Then he hit his head on one of the walls inside the pipe and he lost consciousness.

Flashes of memories stirred around in Link's sleeping mind. The moment he had met Saria at the base of the Forest temple. Darunia the Goron king dancing with Ruto the princess of the Zoras. Three beautifull ladies that stood around a fire with golden eyes staring at the fire so intense that it seemed to burn even brighter.

'Hero of Time, awaken.' They chanted softly. Hero of Destiny return to the lands below.' Link thought their voices sounded beautiful until they all looked at him and only one voice was heard, coming from all of them in unisons.

'HEY YOU!' Link opened his eyes and blinked at the light that stung him at first. 'Wake up! Who are you and what are you doing here?' A harsh voice said as Link felt the point of a sword being pushed to his chest. 'Stay down, answer me!' the voice commanded.

'My name is Link, I am here because I played my Ocarina.' Link said feeling his head throb at each word. The point of the sword was not taken from his chest yet and it was even pushed a little sturdier on the hero's tunic.

'Have you been send by the King's guard to kill me?' Link now opened his eyes fully and looked at the source of the voice. He was shocked at what he saw. In front of him was a black haired young man. He would be around the same age as Link was. His outfit looked like a cross between Gerudo tailoring and what Link had seen on Sheik. It was dirty and old according to the cuts and patches that kept it together. The gloves were leather as were his boots. Then looking up Link saw the eyes that were focused on him. He had seen those eyes before. They were red as Link had blue eyes. It was not the same as few of the monsters he had encountered. They had shining eyes as if fires burned behind those sockets. This guy however, just seemed to have natural red irises.

'Answer me or the sting of my blade is the last thing you will ever feel.' He warned Link.

'No I have not been send to kill anyone. I have been send to find…' Link hesitated but the pressure of the sword pushing on him. 'A light.' Link could not explain it better as he did but he knew it sounded ridiculous. He expected the sword to be pushed harder or to penetrate his chest. However his assailant pulled his sword back and stared at him with wide eyes.

'What did you say?' He almost whispered the question.

'Queen Zelda, of Hyrule, she send me. There is something wrong with the flow of life and death as far as I could make out. Souls can't find their peace.' With a smooth move the second youngster sheeted his blade behind his back just as Link used to do. He did not help Link to his feet but did allow him to stand up.

'My name is Sutekh, son of…' he looked lost in thoughts. 'It is none of your business.' He said quickly and stared at Link. 'So your name is Link. Where are you from Link?' Link pointed upwards and let out a uncomfortable "Uhm". He did not like to tell about the Kokiri as they themselves were quite secretive themselves. Sutekh just shrugged and turned around and walked away. 'Follow me if you want something to eat.' Link was not at all planning to follow this unmannered and aggressive person but his stomach that was roaring won the battle with his mind.

Link followed Sutekh through narrow corridors, onto rope ladders and through a wall. After two hours they got to a double door made of gold glass. It barely made any sound when the dark haired young man pushed it open. Inside the next room Link saw a bed and a table that were made of gathered wood.

'Do you live here?' Link asked curiously but saw Sutekh's reaction to the question and took it as a hint not to ask that ever again.

'I woke up in here about a year ago. I have been surviving ever since.' Sutekh made a fire in the middle of the room as Link now got to see how the place was made. The far side of the room was open and from the top of the ceiling there was a row of pointed stones coming down to them. From the ground there was a matching row with equally pointed stones. Link looked around and started to see a shape in the room.

'Are we in a mouth?' Sutekh nodded and spread out his arms.

'Welcome in the statue of the Burning Serpent. Pet-God to the Goddess of Sand. You might have noticed the snake around her neck? This is a tribute to that serpent. Link nodded in understanding.

'Is that glass?' He asked as he pointed at the space between the two rows of teeth that shimmered in the setting sun. It gave the room an orange glow.

'I don't know what it is but it keeps me warm at night.' Sutekh shrugged as he stared at the night sky outside.

In the new evening light Sutekh started to look at Link with a new kind of interest.

'What? What is it?' Link asked as he looked at himself.

'I know you.' Sutekh whispered. 'At least… you remind me of someone.' Link stared back and something in his memories started to stir.

'You…. You were….' Link stammered as his memory of the meeting slowly returned to him.

'In the Hall of Reflection.' Sutekh finished the sentence. Link nodded and then without another word both young men drew their swords.

'Here to finish me off then?' Sutekh snarled as he kept his shield in front of him. Link did not answer but awaited Sutekh's attack. He now remembered the shadowy figure in the Water Temple and how they fought. Sutekh would not attack until Link would get very close.

'I'm here, on a request from the queen of Hyrule. I am here to find something or… I don't know.' Link answered slowly as they circled around each other.

'Yes I heard you! You are looking for a light in a dark and hateful place like this. Here you will find your end you bastard. In this hateful place there is only death and darkness. Now, let us settle this score. Once and for…' Suddenly a loud screeching sound filled the large echoing hall.

As both men looked at the Serpent's mouth a shadow started to grow quickly. Before they could react the glass was shattered and bits flew around them. Link felt cuts forming on his face and he raised his shield as Sutekh did the same.

'What the hell is that?' Link yelled as he saw what had landed on the bottom row of the Serpent's teeth. The thing that had broken the glass was a giant bird. A kind that he had never seen before. It screeched angry and looked around the room.

'Trouble!' Sutekh said and looked from the bird to Link. 'Look this may sound weird since we were about to kill each other, but we have to kill this thing.' Link agreed without even contemplating what he wanted to do before the bird had interrupted him and Sutekh. Quickly he started to study the bird.

'Why does it look like a deformed chicken?' Link asked and started to run around as he had to dodge the birds beak picking at him.

'I don't know but let's make some chicken soup before questioning that.' Then the bird made a gurgling sound that brought a rumble into the room. The sack under its beak started to glow and when it opened its beak, a torrent of fire shot at Sutekh who barely had time to raise his shield.

'Great now it can breathe fire!' Sutekh complained as he stood up from the attack.

'Something tells me I do not want this in my soup!' Link yelled as he looked around the room.

'What too hot for you?' Sutekh chuckled nervous as he dodged another attack from the beast's beak.

'Can I use your bow?' Link shouted as the bird screeched in fury.

'You have to ask?' Dark answered as he charged the birds claws.

'It is only polite.' Link said softly to himself.

'Link watch yourself!' Sutekh shouted as the bird landed right behind Link.

'Thank you. Got any arrows?' but when he asked he saw the barrel beside him overflowing with the projectiles. 'Never mind!' He picked up a bunch and ran away from the bird. 'I want to try and shoot that fire pocket under his beak Sutekh. Maybe I can freeze it and stop him from shooting fire at us.' Link suggested and Sutekh who had to dodge the pecking again did not answer. 'Make sure he's facing me!' Link said but felt the hatred that Sutekh roared in annoyance choking him already. 'I mean could you try?' Another stupid remark Link knew.

Sutekh looked at Link and gave him an evil smile. Then changed his course and started running towards him.

'As you wish!' He shouted and the bird turned around, giving Link ample time to nudge the arrow on his bow. He concentrated on the tip that started to freeze and a silvery white light started to glow.

'What the hell is that?' Sutekh asked and he slowed his running.

'RUN DON'T ASK!' Link shouted at him. As the beak came down Link had no choice to shoot, hoping for the best. 'Wow that was lucky.' He said as the Ice arrow hit the chicken right in the eye.

'Can you do lucky again?' Sutekh asked as he came to Link's side.

'I hope.' Link answered, his voice trembling a little.

'No hoping, just do it!' Sutekh shouted as the bird shook it's head and looked at the two young warriors. Another arrow was nudged on the bow and again the freezing glow started to shine on the tip. The chicken-like bird screeched loud and the sack under its beak started to warm up again. Right before the bird opened its massive beak, Link released the arrow. With a loud hissing sound the burning throat of the creature Iced up. It fell fore over and as it smashed the ground, Sutekh plunged his sword into the sack.

'My sword can't penetrate the skin!' Sutekh now sounded worried as he pulled his sword from the creature.

'Let me try again!' Link yelled but Sutekh came running up at him and pointed at the bow.

'Can you make it burn as well?' He asked as the large bird crawled back to its legs.

'I can.' Link said confused but confident.

'Good boy! As soon as he opens his beak to breath his fire at us, shoot a burning arrow in his throat!' Sutekh instructed and ran towards his bed and seemed to be looking for something underneath it.

'He's too tall for that!' Link complained but Sutekh had found what he was looking for and turned around holding a large axe headed halberd in his hands.

'Not for long!' He said and his voice growled with the heavy burden. Link again put an arrow on the bow and with some effort he willed the point to start burning. A hot flame now danced on the tip while a hot aura almost covered Link completely. 'Get ready!' Sutekh yelled and he charged the bird that looked around confused. It led out an angry screech and charged the glowing light that was Link but Sutekh was already at its legs. He rammed his axe firmly into the high knee of the bird who was charging another fire attack. The bird tripped and when it almost hit the floor it opened its beak. 'NOW!' Sutekh yelled and Link released the burning arrow.

With a big gulping sound the bird swallowed the arrow. The moment that the arrow connected with the fire within it immediately exploded. The force severed its head from the rest of the body. The explosion spread blood and guts to all corners of the room. Soaking Link in it to his disgust.

'Yay, roasted chicken!' He responded meekly as he spat out some bits and pieces. Doing his best not to throw up.

When Link got no respond he looked around the room and saw Sutekh laying on his bed. Not in the way he would at night however. He was blasted back and seemed to be out cold.

'Sutekh?' Link called out for him but there was no answer. 'Sutekh!' He ran over to the bed and checked him for a pols. 'Good you're still alive.' Link fumbled inside his leather pocket and took out the Ocarina of Time. He played a song that he had learned of Zelda. He noticed he had made a mistake and nervously played it again. After three tries he had them right and a golden light started to glow around him and Dark. Then he disappeared from the spot and felt he shot right up through the roof of the hall.

Outside the Burning Serpent Epona looked up and saw the light fly towards the castle and she followed. Whinnying in frustration that once again she was just left behind while her master flew off to another castle.


End file.
